


treasure of the cave

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: The Deep (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: the necton's go to stop hammerhead's pirates, Madeline runs and ant followed her into a cave.
Relationships: Mad Madeline/ Ant
Kudos: 6





	treasure of the cave

"you'll never get me treasure nectons! Madeline get the treasure." hammerhead shouted.

"Ant stop her." will said

"got it." ant started to chase her, he saw her zip into cave, following after her he found a air pocket with a low ceiling, he had to leave his knight.

He walked out of a path, Madeline grabbed a small chest, the roof of the cave started to fall, "look out!"ant said as he dived at her.

He felt an intense pain in his leg, "God that hurts." he wheezed in pain.

"hey, stupid necton get of me." she said pushing on his chest, wiggling out of his arms, ant sat up and looked at him communicator, it had broken.

"Madeline I know you're a pirate, but could you help me I think my leg's fractured." he asked 

"no way help your self I'm getting out of here." she exclaimed walk down the hallway they came in from, she came back a minuet later, "I'm sorry, the exits blocked, do you think you can us out?" she asked pick him up.

"I can't pilot my knight in my condition but you could." he said, she nodded climbed in the water.

"ow, I cut my self on this weird coral."she told him it was fluorescent pink in flat disk shape that he had never seen.

"we should take a sample back just in case it is toxic. my mum can identify it." he said collecting a sample while she get into the knight. five minutes later the entrance was open he climbed in the water only to cut himself on the same coral.

they got outside she sent a signal to the aronnax, once on board they where taken to the med bay ant was give a special cast and the coral was tested.

"the test is done, it seems to have a low level toxin it should pass in a day or two I've all so told hammerhead that Madeline poisoned and we'll keep an eye on her for a while." Kaiko told them.

ant hobbled off, Kaiko went to study the coral more and will went to try and decipher some more lemurian. 

Fontaine went over to Madeline, "so Madeline what do you think about my brother?"

"what do you mean he's an annoying goody to shoes." Madeline said going red in the face and looking away.

"OK then" Fontaine smiled and walked away. 

once Fontaine walked out of the room Madeline stated to talk to herself, " ya right what do I think about that goody two shoes, he's loud, rude, a smarty pants, who's to trusting," she stopped for a bit, "maybe I should cheek on him? Just to say thank you for saving me." she got of the bed and snuck down to his room.

She was about to knock when she heard him ranting, "stupid Madeline and her stupid pretty hair and her stupid cute face and stupid beautiful green eyes, dam it why can't I get her out of my head?" he said in frustration, he open the door only to come face to face with the subject of his rant they just stood there in shock.

Madeline didn't know what to do, so she just trusted her instincts she moved her arms around his neck and slowly closed the gape until they could feel each others breath, Ant suddenly pressed his lips to hers in a moment, she returned the kiss with passion.

~at the same time with Kaiko~

she finely found a toxin similar to the coral, it seemed to have a strong mating hormone like substance in it, Kaiko stopped and realized what this could do to the two of them.

she moved over to the intercom, "can everyone come to the bridge now please." 

Ant and Madeline came in together, "what is it mum?" Ant asked,

"well I found out that the coral you to cut your selves on could increase your desire for finding a mate, in short terms it makes you fall in love easier." Kaiko looks at the to see red marks on Madeline's neck, "I see the Hickey Madeline, OK look you two just don't do anything stupid." they just nodded in response, the distress signal went off, Kaiko answered the message, "This is the aronnax we hear you please state your emergency." 

"we ran into a reef we are leaking oil and taking on water." the captain of the ship said.

"we're on our way." Kaiko responded ending the message, "OK, we need all hands for this," she turns to Madeline, "Madeline we could use your help with this?"

Madeline look at Ant, who just nodded, "I'm in." she looked down at her clothes, "um, can I borrow a swim suit."

~after rescue~

they walked back, "that was awesome why, doesn't my family do this?" Madeline said sit buzzing from the rescue.

"well you are from a family of pirates." Ant said wrapping his arms around her form behind, "but you my pirate." kissing her neck. 

"gag, come on you two tone it down." Fontaine said fake gagging.

"Fontaine leave them be, also Ant come there's something I want to look at the ephemychron." Will ending the conversion, will looked at the map, "like I thought it's just another monumental." 

"really so what is it this time?" Fontaine asked. 

"it's just the reef the ship hit wasn't on any maps, it doesn't seem to be a problem anymore tho since it sank back down." Kaiko explained.

"um, what's a monumental?" Madeline asked making them remember that she was still there. 

"well there giant monster sized animals." Ant explained.

Kaiko looked at the time ' 23:10 ' "it's getting late. maybe we should all go to bed." she said 

*

Ant woke up with Madeline in his arms, Madeline moaned and snuggled into his when he moved.

"don't move." Madeline mumbled. 

"come on, we need to get up, it's time for breakfast." he said getting out of her grip.

"fine," she said standing up and followed him to the kitchen.

"look the love birds are here." Fontana sarcastically remarked as they walked into the room.

"Fontana leave the two of them alone." Kaiko said, "also after breakfast I want to do another test to see how much of the poison your bodies have gotten rid of."

~after testing~

"well at this rate the effects should be gone by tomorrow afternoon, so go enjoy being in love while you can." Kaiko smiled at them.

Ant and Madeline walked back to Ant's room.

"so we might not be in love tomorrow?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"I guess but it is nice being like this."he said pulling her down on top of him, "maybe we should watch movies or something." after some time they fell asleep in each others arms.

~3 hours later~

Madeline woke to cold, she opened her eyes to find Ant wasn't there, her heart started to hurt, she turned over to see the door open.

Ant walked back in dressed in dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt and canvas high tops, "what are you looking?" he asked.

"so where are you going?" she said smiling at him.

"we're stopping to resupply, so I thought we could go on a date, what do you say?" Ant said reaching out his hand.

she hugged him, "yes, yes I'll love to go out on a date with you." she stopped, "wait what am I going to ware?" Madeline asked.

"you use some my clothes." he said.

~in town~ 

They walked down a boardwalk, "so what are we going?" Madeline asked.

"well there's a fair in this town, so I thought we could go." he smiled.

Madeline grabbed his arm, "yes." pulling him towards her.

They walked around the fair, Ant won her a giant teddy bear, they ate fairy floss and were now on a ferris wheel.

"so. We might be back to normal tomorrow." he said.

She snuggled into his shoulder, "I don't care, let's just enjoy this."

~sometime later~

They walked back onto the aronnax.

"so you two, how was your date?" Kaiko asked them smiling.

"yes." Madeline said, "but you said that we'll be back to normal." looking at her feet. Kaiko let a small chuckle, they looked at her, "why are you laughing?" Madeline complained pouting.

"oh, I lied this morning, your bodies had all ready gotten rid of the toxin." Kaiko said. 

"so you mean we are in love and it's not the coral?" Ant asked.

"that's right." she said.

"um, miss Nekton," Madeline got her attention, "d-do you think I can live with yous?" clinging to Ant, doing her best puppy dog eyes.

Kaiko just smiled, "well, as long as you don't make any problems." 

Madeline smiled, "thank you," hugging Kaiko, running back to Ant kissing him, "you hear that, we're going live together."

Just then a communication came from hammerhead, "Nekton's, what's going on, when can my girl come home?" he said loudly.

"hi dad," Madeline said waving to him.

"when are you coming back home?" he whined.

"I'm not, I'm staying here, I love Ant," she said to her dad holding on to Ant.

Hammerhead looked at Kaiko, "how long is this going to last Nekton." raising his voice again.

"oh no the coral effects all ready wore off, she's free to go when ever she wants." Kaiko explained.

"so I'll never get to see my daughter again?" he yelled.

"no you can come visit as long as you don't attack the Nekton's." Madeline said. 

"fine." he said ending the feed.

~10 years later~

a 24 year old Ant stood looking over a map projected on to the table.

"sweaty come to bed already you've been you for 22 hours." a 23 year old Madeline said put her arms over his shoulders, he looked over at time time to see it change over to a new day.

"OK," he sighed. "also happy birthday sweetheart." giving her a kiss.

"did you really just do that." she said leading him to bed.


End file.
